


Закрой глаза и думай об Америке

by Windwave



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, background Steve/Brock, hydra fluff, should be part of bigger text but dunno, гидрота это милота но с гидрой
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: – Трахать кого-то больше, чем ты, это круто, – неожиданно говорит Рамлоу. – Можно закрыть глаза и думать, что ебешь Капитана Америку.





	Закрой глаза и думай об Америке

После секса они молча лежат в постели – Рамлоу курит, глядя в потолок, а Роллинз медленно водит пальцами по его груди. Этот жест – безумно слащав, словно из дешевой любовной драмы, но Роллинз любит трогать красивые вещи, а Рамлоу – определенно красив. Хоть и ебанут.

– Трахать кого-то больше, чем ты, это круто, – неожиданно говорит тот. – Можно закрыть глаза и думать, что ебешь Капитана Америку.  
– Маленький агрессивный гном, - ладонь Роллинза щекочет поджарый живот, и Рамлоу недовольно фыркает. – Ты же понимаешь, что даже твоя одержимость Роджерсом не позволит тебе его трахнуть. Разве что в твоих мечтах. В очередной раз.

– Если сомневаешься во мне, то иди на хер из моей кровати, - раздраженный, Рамлоу поворачивается на бок, спиной к нему - красивой спиной с кружевом старых белых шрамов.  
Роллинз беззвучно ухмыляется.  
– Это моя кровать.

Через неделю Фьюри делает «Удар» основной командой поддержки Стива Роджерса.


End file.
